


Neko ga kirai!

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cats, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Phobias, Silly
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Hikka! É um gato! Como raio achas que possa compreender o que dizemos? E mesmo que pudesse, o que achas que possa acontecer?”
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Neko ga kirai!

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Neko ga kirai!**

**(Odeio os gatos)**

Hikaru olhou para o animal.

Tinha de fazer algo.

Até lá nunca tinha dito a nenhum da sua fobia, e agora começava a achar que talvez deveria tê-lo feito.

Se o tivesse feito antes, talvez não se teria encontrado naquela situação.

Quando naquela manhã Kota tinha-o chamado para dizer que tinha uma surpresa, não tinha imaginado algo assim.

Tinha achado que fosse um regalo, o que ia levá-lo a jantar.

O algo assim. Teria sido feliz por tudo, exceto isso.

“ _Não é bonito, Hikka?”_

Bonito? Como raio podia Kota encontrar aquela... aquela _coisa_ bonita?

Agora Kota estava na cozinha, a preparar algo para jantar, e ele tinha sido abandonado no salão, sentado no sofá, com o gato que – estava certo – estava a olhá-lo, prestes a fazer a sua jogada.

Levantou-se, devagar, a tentar não fazer movimentos bruscos, e dirigiu-se para a cozinha, a alcançar o seu namorado.

“Kota... temos que falar do gato.” disse, a sussurrar.

O maior virou-se e olhou-o, ligeiramente confuso.

“O que? O que há para falar?” perguntou, a baixar a faca com que estava a cortar as verduras e a aproximar-se dele.

“Não acho que podemos ficar com ele.” disse, firme. “Não temos bastante espaço. Nem tempo para cuidar dele. Lamento mas, a sério, não acho que seja uma boa ideia.” terminou, sempre a sussurrar e a tentar de manter um olhar contrito na cara, como se lamentasse mesmo que não pudessem ficar com o gato.

Kota olhou para ele por um momento, antes de responder.

“Hikka... disse, calmo. “Porque raio estás a sussurrar?” perguntou, pelo momento a ignorar o que acabava de dizer o menor.

Yaotome esbugalhou os olhos, a hesitar.

“Bem... achava que pudesse... sabes, ouvir-nos.” disse então, a corar.

“Hikka! É um _gato_! Como raio achas que possa compreender o que dizemos? E mesmo que pudesse, o que achas que possa acontecer?” respondeu Kota, um pouco irritado pela aparente falta de sentido do que estava a dizer Hikaru.

O menor indignou-se e cruzou os braços.

“Lamento, Kota. Mas não tenho intenção de ter aquela coisa na minha casa.” disse, a erguer as sobrancelhas como se estivesse a desafiá-lo.

“Tens medo!” exclamou Kota então, como se tivesse tido uma revelação, e depois sorriu. “Vá lá, Hikka! É um filhote, é grande como a tua mão... como pode assustar-te?”

Hikaru suspirou, e decidiu que negar estava bastante inútil.

“Crescerá, sabes? E começará a arranhar e morder. Aliás... não gosto de como me olha. Tem uma expressão má nos olhos.” explicou, a notar como Kota parecia mais e mais divertido à medida que continuava a falar.

Por fim, o maior meteu as mãos nos ombros do seu namorado e olhou para os seus olhos.

“Hikka... escuta com cuidado. É um gato. É um filhote. Provavelmente tem mais medo de ti de como tu tens dele. Garanto-te que vais acostumar-te e que ele vai acostumar-se de ti, por isso quando crescerá não vai te arranhar nem morder nem...” sorriu. “Nem vai te atacar enquanto dormes. Está bem?” disse, a tentar manter uma expressão reconfortante no rosto.

Hikaru fez uma careta e encolheu os ombros.

Se Kota pensava assim, então ia tentar.

Só para mostrar que se equivocava, naturalmente.

Sem dizer nada mais, voltou ao salão.

Olhou para o gato.

Estava a jogar com uma almofada do sofá, alheio da sua presencia.

Hikaru suspirou; nunca ia se acostumar.

Mas amava Kota mais do que odiava os gatos. Pelo menos, ia tentar.


End file.
